


Heathen Husband

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Plum Blossoms [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia's domestic peace is disturbed by a family member. Unfortunately, for everyone involved, Byakuya and Rukia married a heathen.





	Heathen Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspadaIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/gifts).



> Thank you, EspadaIV, as you continue giving my work love, supporting me, and encouraging this heathen in her ways. 
> 
> I highly recommend going and checking EspadaIV's works as she's contributed so much to this piece and will take you on an emotional/porn journey with her pieces.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Byakuya dismisses her first few letters. 

His aunt, the Lady Jun Kuchiki has never expressed much interest in his personal life aside from making sure he maintains tradition and dropping unsubtle suggestions he finds a partner or accept her arrangements. Now, her lacking curiosity has peaked into outright nosiness. 

It is perfectly acceptable to be a private man, but how come his marriage has been secret? 

A fellow captain would never announce his marriage and their daughter, even that drunk behemoth and that brute Kenpachi would never risk losing babysitting privileges. A lieutenant would surely never risk their seat to share this news. Byakuya gathers up her letters, stashes them in his desk, and makes a note to search for any hints as to who revealed his marriage. He does not receive much chance, though as Ichika and work continue dominating his time, and her letters become increasingly demanding. 

Her nosiness escalates into irritation: privacy is acceptable, but the honeymoon phase must be over by now, right? Ignoring letters is outright rude and not what she expects for him. Now, he can either take time from his schedule and visit the family estate or she will make the time to visit him. 

Dismissal no longer an option, he gathers the letters, places them on the table, and watches Renji and Rukia shift through them. 

“We’re not visiting her,” Renji says and crumples the letter up. “I don’t even like visiting other squads.” 

“I cannot dismiss her letters anymore,” he warns. “I’d rather she not visit, especially since she’s never exhibited much patience for children, but it seems we have no choice.” 

Rukia sighs and stacks the remaining letters into a neat pile. “We couldn’t enjoy privacy forever. Who knows, she might be shocked enough that she no longer wants contact.”

“I expected such a comment from Renji…” Byakuya looks back and forth between them. “I expect the best behavior from both of you.” 

“You’re asking a lot,” Renji warns. “I can do my best, though.” 

“I’ll send her a response before she barges in.” 

-

Byakuya foolishly hopes she might just forget or decide for whatever reason that she just cannot visit. However, the universe decides that this is much too large a courtesy to grant him. Lady Jun Kuchiki arrives on time for her visit despite his hoping and gives him a curt nod and thin-lipped smile before she begins scanning and searching for the supposed wife and child. 

“You look well,” she says. “I am eager to meet this family. I’d also like to know why you’ve been keeping them a secret.”

“I apologize for keeping secrets. I would’ve shared the news sooner, but Ichika demands constant attention and my duties as a squad captain leave little free time for other activities.” 

Jun makes a noise which could be either disappointment or disapproval over his inability to better handle things. Her sharp cheekbones become even more pronounced as she gives him a real smile. 

“I never expected you would marry again,” she confesses. “It seems to have brought you happiness, though. Now, please introduce us.” 

Her real smile and supposed happiness over his marriage shrivel up the instant she sees two people and a baby waiting to greet her. Byakuya takes a deep breath and reaches for Ichika without asking or suggesting that he can take her. Byakuya settles Ichika against his chest and presses his nose into her still wet hair. They’ve attempted giving her the comb treatment, but it remains just as unruly as her father’s. For not attempting to comb her hair, she rewards him with a gummy smile. 

He receives only seconds to cherish it before Jun disrupts it with an irritated harrumph. 

“I cannot recall anyone else in our family with red hair,” she murmurs. “Still, she’s a decent looking child, I suppose.” 

Renji bristles. “Ichika is more than just a decent looking baby. Everyone around her compliments her. How many people complimented you today?”

Rukia flashes a smile which could rival Unohana’s ‘everything will be fine – just comply’ smile. “We can discuss everything later. for now, let's just sit down and share some tea.” 

-

Were there ever an ideal time for Yachiru to make an unannounced and uninvited entrance into his house, it would be now. Ichika shatters the otherwise 

Never a heavy drinker, Byakuya would give anything for someone to come along and exchange his tea for some sake. Ichika, up close to the table is eager to swing, swipe, and grab at whatever she can reach. It forbids sake and forces his tea to sit cooling. Jun watches from behind her cup, arching a thin eyebrow as he pushes the cup further and further away. 

“You’re a poor multitasker,” she scolds. “How is it that you manage work and parenting?”

“We wear her to work.” Renji shrugs. “What? Haven’t you ever seen someone go around with their baby attached? She’s pretty well behaved but gets in the way during paperwork. She always falls asleep during training.”

“We also receive aid from our fellow captains and lieutenants,” Rukia adds and then gives Renji a hard stare. “I didn’t know you wore her during training.”

“She goes right to sleep.”

“You know that isn’t the point.” 

Ichika being anywhere near the training fields isn’t some new argument, having begun in pregnancy. Byakuya accepts the neutral label. Attached to Renji, she isn’t in danger and she sleeps. However, he does distract easily, and training isn’t what many consider a ‘child-friendly’ environment. 

It is a comfortable and familiar argument, which he takes some comfort in. Byakuya brushes her too-long bangs from her eyes and gives the occasional nod as each presents their case. 

“Do you have any opinion regarding this?” Jun asks and takes a long, loud sip. “You seem far more like a nanny than a father right now.” 

“I’ve chosen neutrality in this argument,” he says. “Renji maintains neutrality in certain arguments as does Rukia. Now, should you believe they require a nanny and that I find my ‘own family’ I demand you just come out and say so.”

“Fine then,” she snaps and raises her chin. “How come you cannot find your own wife?”

Rukia rises with a deep breath and takes Ichika from his arms. Renji’s cheek flush more and more, but he wears a widening smile. 

“Byakuya’s found his own husband and wife,” he brags. “It seems that you want to be nosy and know everything about his marriage. Poor Rukia’s so tiny that I could carry her around on my cock, and she still couldn’t kiss us. Actually, conceiving her took…How many positions was it?” 

Jun gapes like she’s suddenly starved for oxygen, and her face turns a hideous purple. Byakuya grabs him by the collar and tugs him away from the table. 

“I apologize for my heathen husband.” 

“I want her to know which position she was conceived in!”

“Heathen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
